It has already been proposed to pre-condition fuel before it is injected into the combustion chambers of an engine by heating the fuel. Hitherto, this has been achieved using heat present in external EGR (exhaust gas recirculation) gases by injecting the fuel into an EGR pipe leading from the exhaust system to the intake system. This could only be achieved by means of additional equipment such as a fuel injector and a reaction chamber in the exhaust recirculation system.